Counter-Strike: Global Offensive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS:GO) is a first-person shooter video game which is a part of the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It was announced to the public on August 12, 2011, and is developed by Valve Corporation and their partner, Hidden Path Entertainment. The game was later released on August 21, 2012 for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, and OS X and later Linux as a downloadable title. Development Counter-Strike: Global Offensive started off as an Xbox 360 port of Counter-Strike: Source by Hidden Path Entertainment. Seeing this as an opportunity to expand the franchise, Valve turned it into an entirely new game.HLTV - CS:GO - What we know so far Jess Cliffe confirmed the title "Global Offensive" on the official Steam forums on August 11, 2011,[http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=24307192&postcount=3 Steam Users' Forums - "Global Offensive"] while Valve later confirmed with its official announcement on August 12, 2011[http://store.steampowered.com/news/6059/ Announcement of CS:GO]. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive uses the latest version of the Source engine and is not built off of Counter-Strike: Source. After the success of the previous game, Valve wanted the newest game in the franchise to cater to both the casual and competitive community by including a matchmaking system as well as support for dedicated servers. Valve announced the beta would begin in October, but after receiving feedback from professional players who had been invited to playtest earlier versions of the beta, Valve decided to delay the beta Valve delays Counter-Strike: GO beta. After addressing the majority of the issues the closed beta started on November 30, 2011 to a pool of around 10,000 select players. After almost a year of the closed beta, Valve opened the beta up starting August 14, 2012 to anyone who had pre-ordered the game. As of yet, the console versions have not been updated and are extremely different when compared to their Steam counterpart. It is currently unknown whether or not Valve has plans for updating these versions. Updates to the game after its release can be tracked at Valve's Product Updates channel. A community grassroots effort to better document, organize, and track the resolutions of existing bugs and issues has been acknowledged by Valve and the unofficial CS:GO Bugs and Issue Tracker is maintained by the 64bitVPS Gaming Community . Patches Valve is known for providing unparalleled support and continuous updates for its titles, and Counter-Strike:Global Offensive is no exception. Since the beta ended, Hidden Path Entertainment have stopped its share of the development and Valve has taken over and provided countless updates to the game for everything from bug fixes and gameplay adjustments to new official content, and even added support for the Steam Workshop to allow custom content. Major updates include: * - Release of the Competitive system. New official maps: Vertigo and Monastery. * - GOTV support and Skill groups system. * - Release of the Deathmatch mode. * - Steam Workshop support. New official map: Assault. * - Hostage rescue game mode revamp. New official map: Militia. * - Start of Operation Payback. Lasted until August 31, 2013. The first "Operation" introduced, adding new official and community created content. * - Start of the Overwatch beta. * - The Arms Deal update, bringing weapon skins, timed drops, containers and keys, M4A1-S and USP-S to the game. * - Start of Operation Bravo, the second operation and lasted until . Included new community created maps available for casual, competitive, and Deathmatch scenarios. It also included a operation specific weapon case and collection. * - Modifying how the C4 is planted and used. * - Added on December 18, 2013 introducing gift giving options, the first community created weapon case, and the ESports 2013 Winter Case to help support professional eSport tournaments. New official maps: Cobblestone and Overpass. * - Release of Stickers and Sticker Capsules. * - Adding CZ75-Auto to the game. Scopes are added to AUG and SG 553. * - Start of Operation Phoenix, the third operation and lasted until . The operation brought back 8 top voted community maps from the previous operations and released its own weapon case. * - Start of Operation Breakout, the fourth operation and lasted until . The operation included 6 new community maps as well as its own weapon case. The operation also introduced the Operation Journal to record progress during the operation, and Operation Missions allowing the players to complete varying tasks to receive a special reward from one of three new weapon skin collections. New official map: Cache. * - Update to the Bullet Penetration system. * - Start of Cologne 2014 Pick’Em Challenge. * - Zeus x27 is available in Competitive. * - Update to the tagging system. * - Introduction of Music Kits. * - The Halloween update, adding masks to the game. Weapons and Equipment Weapons There are 8 new weapons in Global Offensive, and there are several changes to returning weapons, regarding the firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and movement speed. Weapons in bold are weapons introduced in Global Offensive. Weapons in italics replaced an old gun and its role. They retain the same basic attributes and are officially considered the "successor". Pistols Terrorists *Glock-18 *''P250 (replaces the P228)'' *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *'Tec-9' *'CZ75 Auto' * Counter-Terrorists *''P2000 (replaces the USP)'' *'USP-S' (reintroduction of the USP) * *''P250 (replaces the P228)'' *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *Five-SeveN *'CZ75 Auto' * * Added at a later date Heavy Terrorists *''Nova (replaces the M3)'' *XM1014 *'Sawed-Off' Counter-Terrorists *''Nova (''replaces the M3) *XM1014 *'MAG-7' Submachine guns Terrorists *MAC-10 *''MP7 (replaces the MP5)'' *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Counter-Terrorists *''MP9 (replaces the TMP)'' *''MP7 (replaces the MP5)'' *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Rifles Terrorists *''Galil AR (replaces the IDF Defender)'' *AK-47 *''SSG 08 (replaces the Schmidt Scout)'' *''SG 553 (replaces the SG 552)'' *AWP *G3SG1 Counter-Terrorists *FAMAS *''M4A4 (replaces the M4A1)'' *'M4A1-S' (reintroduction of the M4A1) * *''SSG 08 (replaces the Schmidt Scout)'' *AUG *AWP *''SCAR-20 (replaces the SG 550)'' * Added at a later date Machine guns *M249 *'Negev' Cut weapons *MP5 Equipment Equipment in bold are new equipment that never appeared in a previous game. Terrorists *Kevlar vest *Kevlar + helmet *'Zeus x27' *C4 Counter-Terrorists *Kevlar vest *Kevlar + helmet *'Zeus x27' *Defuse kit *'Rescue kit' Grenades Terrorists *'Molotov cocktail' *'Decoy grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Counter-Terrorists *'Incendiary grenade ' *'Decoy grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Maps At launch Global Offensive had a total of 16 official maps: 8 updated classic maps, and 8 brand new maps for the Arsenal game mode. Bomb Defusal *Aztec *Dust *Dust 2 *Cache (became official on July 1, 2014) *Cbble (released on December 18, 2013) *Inferno *Mirage (released on June 12, 2013)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/06/7238/ CS:GO Blog - 12 JUN 2013] *Nuke *Overpass (released on December 18, 2013) *Train *Vertigo (released on October 1, 2012)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/10/5256/ CS:GO Blog - 1 OCT 2012] Hostage Rescue *Assault (released on February 7, 2013)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/02/6691/ CS:GO Blog - 7 FEB 2013] *Italy *Militia (released on March 21, 2013)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/03/6864/ CS:GO Blog - 21 MAR 2013] *Office Arsenal Arms Race *Baggage *Monastery (released on October 1, 2012)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/10/5256/ CS:GO Blog - 1 OCT 2012] *Shoots Demolition *Bank *Lake *Safehouse *Shortdust (released on November 11, 2014) *Shorttrain *St. Marc *Sugarcane Factions Global Offensive features a total of fourteen unique factions, each with their own quotes and voice acting. All factions have five different possible models, randomly chosen upon spawn. The factions are a mix of old and new characters. Terrorists *Anarchist *Balkan *Elite Crew *Phoenix Connexion *Pirate *Professional *Separatist Counter-Terrorists *GIGN *GSG-9 *IDF *FBI *SAS *SEAL Team 6 *SWAT Cut Factions *Georgian Riot Police Achievements Achievements are given for completing milestones or notable actions, such as getting 1,000 kills with a particular weapon, or getting four headshots in one round. The awards add up and give you medals which can be seen on the leaderboard during matches. You can also find a list in the achievements and stats menu. A list of all achievements and their requirements can be found here. Miscellaneous changes * Classic modes: Competitive and Casual. ** Players have soft collision (can walk through each other) in Casual mode while in Competitive mode, players have hard collision (are solid objects). ** The money system has been reworked to better accommodate the weapon and equipment changes. *** For example, In Casual mode, all money rewards are halved. * New modes: Arsenal: Demolition, Arsenal: Arms Race, and Deathmatch (Deathmatch is only accessible in the PC version) * Improved bullet penetration through some walls, materials, and objects when comparing to Counter-Strike: Source. * New factions and changes to classic ones. ** Instead of having multiple Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist classes to choose from, each map has two opposing factions against other, similar to the Xbox port of Counter-Strike. ** The radio commands for bots and players have been updated, each faction has its own voice actor, unlike previous Counter-Strike games where all factions had the same voice actor. ** The hand models for Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists have been graphically updated and look different for each team and each faction (ex. SAS and Elite Crew factions have different hand models). * Matchmaking system based on ELO ranks and Skill groups. * Support for dedicated servers (PC and Mac only). * Leaderboards. * Maps such as Monastery, Vertigo, Assault, or Militia can only be accessed through the PC version of the game. * Model size as well as hitboxes slightly reduced when comparing to Counter-Strike: Source. * Cross-platform multiplayer between Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. PlayStation 3 was previously said to be included, but later dropped.[http://www.joystiq.com/2012/03/05/counter-strike-global-offensive-loses-cross-play/ Joystiq - Counter-Strike: Global Offensive loses cross-play] ** The console versions of the game run at native 720p resolution at a consistent 30fps. ** PC and Xbox 360 versions are rendered in Direct3D, while the Mac OS X and Playstation 3 version is rendered in OpenGL. ** The PlayStation 3 version supports the DualShock 3 controller, PlayStation Move or a USB keyboard/mouse, while the Xbox 360 version is limited to a controller. * The HUD, crosshair and buy menu VGUI has been updated. * When dead, players will have the ability to assume the role of a bot if no other players are in control. * Added support for ATI X1000-series GPU. * Armor costs money in Competitive mode, while it is free in Casual mode. * The defusal kit is purchasable in Competitive mode. In Casual mode, every Counter-Terrorist will automatically be given the defusal kit. * A new piece of equipment - the Zeus x27 appears as a stun gun and provides a one time, one shot kill for $400. * In the update, the Rescue kit has been added to allow a Counter-Terrorist pick up a hostage within one second instead of four. * Introduced as part of the update, the USP-S and the M4A1-S were added due to community demand, optionally replacing the P2000 and M4A4 respectively. * The C4 has been tweaked to maintain balance. * An alternative fire has been added for grenades. Players can now throw a grenade within a very short distance and these grenades can set off faster. * The first fully automatic pistol, the CZ75-Auto, was introduced as part of the update, optionally replacing the Tec-9/Five-SeveN if equipped. ** Originally, the CZ75-Auto would replace the P250, but was moved to the Tec-9/Five-SeveN slot instead after reviewing in-game stats. * The scope mechanics of the AUG and SG 553 have been changed. Instead of zooming in the player's vision like the older games, the user of these weapons will have a magnified view by looking at the rear of the scope. ** Noteworthy, this is the first game that has introduced low-magnification optics. Before that, the scopes were high-magnification optics intended for sniper use. Trivia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' was announced on August 12, 2011, 12 years (exactly 146 months or 4,444 days) after Counter-Strike was originally released as a modification (June 12, 1999). *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' did not arrive on the PAL version of PlayStation Store on the offical release date, causing fans of the region to react with anger. Sony apologised for the delay and promised to solve the problem as soon as possible but failed to provide an explanation. *''Counter Strike: Global Offensive'' is the only Counter-Strike game to be rated 18+ by PEGI. * In the CS:GO icon, a CT can be seen holding a SCAR-H, a weapon that isn't in the game. * Unlike the other games in the Counter-Strike series, the color of the Terrorist team in CS:GO seems to be a darker yellow with a bit of orange mixed into it, instead of red. Videos Gallery Steam Store Cs Go logo alt.jpg|CS GO Steam Store Header during public Beta. Csgo_logo.jpg|CS GO Steam Store header before Phoenix Operation Update. Official screenshots screenshot1_csgo.jpg screenshot2_csgo.jpg screenshot3_csgo.jpg screenshot4_csgo.jpg screenshot5_csgo.jpg screenshot6_csgo.jpg screenshot7_csgo.jpg Concept art Georgian.png AnarchistCF.png AnarchistCM.png Valve concept art-image 8 (CS Separatist.png).png Valve concept art-image 4 (CS SWAT Female.png).png Valve concept art-image 9 (CS SEALS.png).png Valve concept art-image 1 (CS Yakuza Female.png).png Valve concept art-image 11 (CS SAS.png).png Valve concept art-image 16 (CS Pirate.png).png Valve concept art. image 27 (CS GIGN.png).png PhoenixConcpet.png Valve concept art. image 35 (CS Arctic Avengers.png).png Valve concept art. image 26 (CS GSG9.png).png Valve concept art-image 19 (CS KSK.png).png LeetConcept.png Valve concept art-image 13 (CS Professional Female.png).png Valve concept art-image 3 (CS UEI.png).png Valve concept art-image 22 (CS Insurgents.png).png Valve concept art. image 29 (CS Entrenched Female.png).png Valve concept art. image 34 (CS Contractor.png).png Valve concept art. image 25 (CS Guerilla.png).png Valve concept art-image 21 (CS Intifada.png).png Valve concept art-image 20 (CS Jungle Marxist Female.png).png Valve concept art-image 18 (CS MPSSC.png).png Valve concept art-image 14 (CS PLA Female.png).png Valve concept art-image 10 (CS SCUBA.png).png Valve concept art-image 7 (CS silhouette-female.png).png Valve concept art. image 32 (CS Cultural Revolutionaries Female.png).png Concept idf.jpg Concept fbi.jpg Concept sas.jpg References External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/1800/ Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Steam *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' at Wikipedia ru:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive